A Time to Gather Stones Together
by pshortie265
Summary: "What kind of party would it be if it had to be cheap and low key?" Paris has to be creative when planning Voyager's first anniversary party back in the alpha quadrant. Janeway/Paris friendship with cameos or features from the rest of the cast. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters, settings, etc.

Rating: K+ for a glass of champagne, Tom [Paris]-foolery, bashing reporters and politicians, Romulan nonsense, and pulling wool over the Admiral's eyes

* * *

"Whaddya mean, no anniversary party?!"

"I mean, NO ANNIVERSARY PARTY, Commander!"

"But Admiral-"

"No 'But Admiral' s!" Janeway stood up and walked around her desk to stand face to face with her former helmsman. "We've had a whole _year_ of parties. All we've done is party since we flew through that transwarp hub! Three months of welcome home parties, followed by 2 months of promotion parties. Then weddings. Baby showers. And finally, farewell parties as everyone took new assignments. We are not on Voyager anymore and we do not need to have a party every time a hat drops! I thought when I got home I would have time to REST."

"This is a once in a life time opportunity, Admiral!" Tom protested, "Think of the Federation! The citizens need a feel good story after all this nonsense with the Romulans."

Janeway stared Paris down. This was significantly harder with a baby sling held around his front. "We will have plenty of anniversaries, Mr. Paris. This is merely the first."

Paris had been stared down before. He waited.

Janeway sighed. "Very well. We can have a party," Paris' smile lit up his face, and Janeway knew that he was already plotting, "IF you can come up with something simple. Low key. Easy. Cheap! And I don't want to spend the whole evening with a bunch of diplomats or reporters!"

* * *

Paris couldn't think of anything for days. What kind of party would it be if it had to be cheap and low key?

Paris missed his friends and knew that a celebration marking the first year since Voyager's return would be hard to resist. Even for far flung Chakotay restoring his village, popular Harry, workaholic Janeway, or stoic Tuvok on the Titan. Finally, at about 0400 one morning rocking Miral, it came to him.

One thing Paris learned from his father was networking. He made a few calls, but it wasn't long before he got to the person he wanted.

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, Commander Paris. What can I do for you?" Colonel Kira appeared on Tom's comm screen.

"Colonel, I need a favor, or two." Paris explained his purpose and plan.

The Colonel smiled. "I'd be happy to accommodate you, Commander. I know how important reunions with old friends can be, and I think it would be great exposure for the station. In fact, I think I know how you can thwart the press."

"I'm listening!"

"We have a member of the Federation Press on the station. Offer him exclusive coverage of the event. Not that many reporters would want to come all the way out to DS9 anyway."

"That's what I was counting on. Have your reporter send me the paperwork. I'll be happy to sign. And go ahead and let Quark merchandise to his heart's content. Say I want thirty percent of the profit, but settle for 20. Plus whatever stipend is fair to you and your crew and the extra work you'll have to put in."

* * *

"I'll pick you up at 1800, Admiral. You're going to love it!" Tom called Janeway the week before the anniversary and excitedly told her he had the perfect party planned that fulfilled all her requirements.

"I'll wear my dress uniform and look for your car."

"Oh, I'm not taking my car." Paris mentioned casually.

"What will you be driving?" Janeway was skeptical.

"You'll recognize it."

* * *

She should have known better, but Janeway was still shocked when Voyager landed in the quad of Starfleet Academy. The cadets who happened to be out got the photo op of a lifetime.

"Admiral on deck!" Paris called when Janeway stepped onto the familiar bridge. He then handed her a glass of champagne.

"I like this party already, Paris. Approved." Janeway looked around happily at the familiar faces of Paris, Torres, the Doctor, and Seven on the bridge, along with others. A few chairs were empty, but she wouldn't let that bring her down. "Where to?"

"DS9. We have a few more to pick up."

Janeway smiled even bigger. She couldn't wait to see some of those empty chairs filled. "Warp 7.2, Commander."

* * *

"Welcome back to Deep Space Nine, Admiral." Colonel Kira Nerys greeted Janeway as she stepped onto the docking ring.

"Thank you Colonel. I'm happy to see the station thriving under your command. I understand Commander Paris has arranged a few meetings for myself and my crew in exchange for your hospitality."

Kira smiled as she and Janeway walked down the corridor. "Just dinner with my senior staff, the head of the merchants' association, and Mr. Sisko. But, that can wait until you get back."

"Back?"

"Commander Paris didn't tell you? "

* * *

Paris, of course, wanted it to be a surprise. The next morning, happy reunions took shape as the Titan and several other vessels docked at DS9 to drop off nearly all of Voyager's former crew members. As Kira predicted, it was good for the station.

"Where exactly are we going today, Mr. Paris?" Janeway finally asked after the senior staff finished a decidedly alpha quadrant meal in the mess hall.

Paris pointed out the window at the wormhole opening. "There."

* * *

"Set course for the wormhole, Mr. Paris. Full impulse."

"Aye, sir."

An uneventful journey through the wormhole transpired, and an uninspiring view was found on the other side. But the crew hooped and hollered.

Finally Janeway turned to Chakotay. "I'm afraid I don't get it."

Chakotay shook his head. The admiral had been working too hard. He took Kathryn's arm and lead her to the original plaque reading, "USS Voyager". Beside it, a new one was covered with a curtain.

"Wait! Let me get my holo-imager. I promised Mr. Sisko a photo for his news story." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Pull the drape off, Admiral," Paris said, as the rest of the bridge crew gathered around.

Janeway was still confused, but pulled it off:

USS Voyager  
The First Ship and Crew to Travel to all Four Quadrants of the Milky Way  
Where No One has Gone Before

Underneath, each quadrant was listed with the stardate they had first travelled there. Janeway had forgotten that the "victory lap" of Voyager 3 months after her return had brought them into the beta quadrant. That journey, too, had included most of the crew. Today's date was listed next to the gamma quadrant, the final one on the list.

Below that, read the names of each crew member who was present for the achievement.

Janeway read the plaque out loud, tears gathering. "This was perfect, Tom, thank you."

"Thank you, Admiral, and Happy Anniversary, all!"


End file.
